


Mister Brightside

by FFuzzbutt



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Also tri didn’t happen, But also a good sister, F/F, F/M, Kari is blunt, Tai is kinda sad, This started out as a random thought so it’s unorganized, also mild drug use in one chapter, tai is trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFuzzbutt/pseuds/FFuzzbutt
Summary: Tai just wants them both. Kari reminds him that it can’t happen.
Relationships: Matt Ishida/Sora Takenouchi (Mentioned), Matt Ishida/Tai Yagami (Mentioned), Sora Takenouchi/Tai Yagami (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mister Brightside

“Why do you wanna break them up?”

“...I’m a sadist.”

“Why can’t you just let them be happy?”

“I’m not that much of a masochist.”

“So, just find someone of your own? It can’t be that hard to get over her.”

“Yeah, unless the other person you were looking for was dating her.”

A small huff came from the couch. 

“Well, I’m sorry that you can’t accept things for the way they are.”

“Just, why can’t I be in a Matt-Sora sandwich?”

Light facepalmed. Audibly. 

“..Because they’re happy together..?”

Courage sighed and slouched forward, moving from his spot for the first time in hours. 

His sister also sighed, before standing up. She had enough of this conversation, which was evident when she excused herself to the kitchen. 

After a comfortable moment of silence, Tai spoke. 

“..Well, I’m not.”

“As much as I love you, dear brother, it is not my job to keep you happy, or rational. You’re almost an adult, so please act like one.”

He huffs in protest and sits up to speak, but nothing can come out. As much as he wants to deny this, she’s not wrong. There’s no point lying to himself about it. 

Kari was in the kitchen, and by this point had already dropped the conversation. If Tai was too stubborn to do anything but sit back and sulk, so be it. 

Light was busying herself with cooking. Like her mom, it was a common cool down method, only she was actually decent at it. 

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Courage sighed again and ran a hand through his near bush of hair. The worst he could do was annoy them both, right? He hated himself for this kind of stuff. Constantly meddling in other’s live lives for personal gain.

Much like now. 

“Just one kiss? It’s not like they’d care, they’re open, right?” He chuckled, nervous. 

“They would very much care, Tai. Just move on and find someone new, it’s way easier than living life all sad like this. When was the last time you left the apartment?”

There was a moment’s pause. 

“A week ago?”

“And? When was the last time you showered, or spoke to anyone, or really did anything?”

Courage felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. “..About a week ago?”

She smirked. Kari was proving a point here, and they both knew it. 

“Now, Tai. When did they tell you they were dating?”

There it was. The killing blow, that hit Tai in the face. Boy, did it sting. 

“A week ago..” He hung his head down, sighing. 

“Why do you wonder why no one tells you anything?”

He stares back at his sister, blankly. 

“Because I blow it out of proportion?”

“Uh-Huh, blowing it out of proportion.”

She set a hand on her hip as she made her way to the fridge.

“Do you want the tofu, or pork in the spring rolls?”

Any mention of food always managed to perk up Tai’s mood. 

“..Either’s fine,” He shrugged, “I was going to go on a walk, anyways.”

Kari glanced over at her brother, with a look that read ‘oh, really now?’ She suspected that the sudden callout and the crushing weight of reality finally sinking in was too much for him to handle, and he was trying, grasping for any way possible to leave the situation. 

And to be honest, she didn’t really blame him. 

“Alright, just, be safe, okay?” Kari set a hand to her temple as she pulled the pork out of the fridge. 

She hated being blunt to him, but sometimes she had to. As Tai’s younger sister, Kari always took it upon herself to be brutally honest, as a means of helping him. 

It worked. Sometimes. 

Hopefully, this would be one of those instances of her honesty working. 

Tai gave himself a few moments of silence, before standing up and stretching. 

“Yeah, sure. Just be sure to save me some food, okay..? I probably won’t be too long, so don’t worry about it getting cold.”

Courage chuckled slightly to himself and went over to the doorway. He hadn’t put on any shoes in over a week. 

The concept of sneakers suddenly seemed alien to him. He quickly slipped them on, grabbing a key to the apartment. He tried to push any thoughts or creeping claustrophobia back down, it would fade away soon anyways. 

He just had to get used to it.

...Just like he had to get used to Matt and Sora getting together, and this being the end of his potential lovelife. 

This would be no problem. He’s weathered and overcame things before. He got used to living in the digital world. He got used to coming home, and not having agumon by his side anymore. 

That hurt. A lot. 

And this hurt, too. 

It was a very similar kind of hurt, actually. 

It didn’t quite make sense, but it was definitely a similar kind of hurt. 

And admitting it out loud to his sister solidified that. 

It was like leaving agumon. He should’ve been happy. He had saved the fate of two worlds, and possibly the entirety of mankind and digimon-kind alike. 

But the crushing weight of knowing that he’s be without his *best* friend, hurt. Quite a lot. 

This was a similar situation. Everyone Tai knew was happy. Happy for Matt and Sora. 

As everyone should be, he’d tell himself. 

However, the fact that he knew he would be out of a potential lover, for at least the foreseeable future, was hurting him. 

It was ridiculous. He was blowing it out of proportion. 

With a half hearted sigh, Tai opened up the door. 

The rest of the walk was a complete blur.


End file.
